


Tony Needs A Nap

by FACIMBF



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FACIMBF/pseuds/FACIMBF
Summary: I had this idea that Tony's old t-shirts have rings worn into them by the reactor and we all know that Peters a little clothing thief so, this happened.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 324
Collections: Peter Parker Stories, ellie marvel fics - read





	Tony Needs A Nap

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I haven't wrote anything in a longggg while but I needed to focus on school. now that I'm settled im back.

At about 3 in the morning Tony made his way upstairs, Friday had advised him to get some sleep but he was on the verge of a breakthrough with a new prototype for sam’s suit and he didn't want to stop. Plus he had put peter to bed around 11 so he knew he was safe in his bed and not swinging around the city and giving him gray hairs. 

The floor was dark and a little too quiet for his liking but he didn't dare risk making a noise incase it brought him attention which would most likely result in someone shuffling him off to bed which in retrospect he probably couldn't resist that much. He made it to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He was bone deep tired but it was science here, so as the machine started he rested his bare hip against the counter. His sweatpants had slipped down during the trek up and he was too lazy to fix them. His grease stained shirt (which also had more than a few burn holes) had ridden up as well and the cold granite felt nice against his skin.

The silence made it easy for Tony to hear the cute little snuffling noises coming from the couch. Those would have freaked him out not that long ago but sometimes when Tony was worried and wired up he would sit and watch his the kid sleep, so he knows that sound anywhere. 

“What was Peter doing out on the couch” tony wondered while tiptoeing his way quietly over to the couch. “ I hope he wasn't waiting for me” he thought guilty. 

As he peaked around the couch he saw something that could have melted his cold heart, a certain someone hadn’t done that from the first moment they met. There on the couch, under a weighted blanket Tony had bought years ago, in his Pyjamas was one Peter Parker. 

This wasn’t exactly the oddest thing in the world; however, Tony wasn’t that thrilled because Peter sleeping on the couch usually meant he had a bad dream and went to find Tony… who wasn’t there.

Preoccupied with his thoughts spiraling into a downhill, filled with guilt and shame for not being there for Peter when he needed him, he didn’t see said kid waking up.

“waaa-dad? What are you doing?’ A voice mumbled clouded with sleep. 

This still shocked Tony when Peter accidentally slipped up and called Tony dad but it had been happening more and more. Mostly when the kid was tired.

‘Hey underroos. What are you sleeping on the couch for bud? Could have sworn I tucked you into bed awhile ago’ Tony said gently while moving to kneel in front of the couch.

``I had a dream and I came to get you but you weren’t here, so I figured I’d wait till you came up. Guess I fell asleep’ Peter mumbled into the pillow.

Tony’s face softened yet again and he ran a hand through peters curls. After a few time’s Peter moved his head toward Tony’s hand searching for the comfort and warmth.

“Okay bubs, i think it's time to get back to bed. All littles spiders need to go to bed” Tony getly said while pulling the blanket from Peters shoulders. 

Peter sat up slowly and rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes. The boy still had some growing to do before he reached Tony’s height and Tony would revel in these days. As Peter stood in his full height the genius noticed something. Peter often stole t-shirts from Tony but he must have dug deep in his dresser for this shirt. 

When Tony still had the reactor in, the metal would wear a ring into the fabric of the shirt and the glowing blue of the reactor code easily seen. One of those very shirts was what Peter was wearing as a pyjama shirt. 

It hit Tony like a boulder. Being held captive in that cave, losing everything over and over again, every hardship he had ever been through and yet here was Peter. This beautiful, smart, funny, amazing child who had somehow let Tony and his messed up brain into his life. 

It had been a few years now since the two had first met and despite Tony attempting again and again to push the kid away so he wouldn’t get hurt, here he was. Here he was wearing the remains of Tonys tragic past but still bringing light into his life. 

“Da- mr, stark? Are you coming?” 

Tony looked up and Peter was there in all his adorableness, leaning up against the wall to keep him up. 

“Yeah kid, i’m coming now. Let's get you back to bed huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed, please leave some kudos and comments.


End file.
